The Revenge of Blendin Blandin
by lalagirl16
Summary: What if Blendin Blandin really did go back in time to make sure that Mr. and Mrs. Pines never met? Dipper and Mabel suddenly disappear, but Wendy is the only one that seems to notice! So when she's accidentally sent back in time by Blendin Blandon's tape measure time machine, it's up to her to get them back together if she ever wants to see Dipper and Mabel again! OFF HIATUS!
1. The Yarn Store

**Lalagirl16 here with my newest fanfic! TA DAH! Here it is! In all of it's glory! *Trumpets play in background* **

**Dipper: I read the summary and…it sounds…um…horrible!**

**Me: What? No it doesn't! Don't say that on my story before it starts! Now half the people that were going to read this will take your word for it and not read it because you said it sounded horrible! If I get only like 4 views on this, it's your fault!**

**Dipper: Geez…someone's oversensitive.**

**Mabel: I think it sounds cool!**

**Dipper: Cool?**

**Mabel: Yeah! I think it is a great idea for a fanfic!**

**Me: Thank you Mabel.**

**Mabel: You are welcome! I'm a lot nicer than Dipper, who seems to have a case of the grumpy grumps!**

**Me: *in doctor outfit* and a severe case it is!**

**Mabel: So let's start the story already!**

**Dipper: Sure, whatever.**

**Me: Okay then! Love the enthusiasm Dipper.**

Chapter 1

Mabel's POV

It was a beautiful day! I jumped out of bed as soon as I opened my eyes. I was eager to find the perfect outfit to wear on such a perfect day!

"Hey Dipper!" I yelled. Dipper sat up very quickly his eyes wide.

"What? What is it?" he said, looking very flustered. He had probably just woken up from a dream about Wendy.

"I need your help picking out a sweater!" I told him. I stared at me blankly.

"You woke me up so I could help you pick out a sweater?" he asked.

"Yep!" I said. "But I have it narrowed down to seven!" Dipper groaned. "Okay…I said, taking four off the pile I had made. I have it narrowed down to three." Dipper groaned again.

"Fine!" he said. "But just this once." I laid out the three sweaters on my bed. I had my yellow once with the watermelon slice, my dark blue on with the wolf howling at the moon, and my tuxedo sweater. He looked deep in thought. "The tux one, I guess," he decided. "You haven't worn it in a while."

"Good choice!" I sang, grabbing my red headband and skirt and running to the bathroom to change. I had a good feeling about today.

Dipper's POV

Once Mabel and me were dressed we headed downstairs to the gift shop, where Stan had Wendy and Soos gathered.

"Oh good, you two!" he said. "We're having a staff meeting." I looked at Grunkle Stan.

"Staff meeting? About what?" I asked.

"Yah know, just business stuff. Tomorrow's the forth of July, so we're going to need some patriotic exhibits." Grunkle Stan said. "Wendy, go into the supply room and see what you can find. OH and here's a big black marker. Add zero to the end of every price!" Wendy went into the closet and emerged with a box full of steamers and other things.

"Maybe we should decorate the gift shop," she offered. Stan nodded.

"Anything to bring in more tourists!" he said. Then he turned to Soos. "We'll also need to mark up prices and make sure everything is repaired and looks nice." Soos straightened his hat.

"You got it, Mr. Pines!" he promised. "You two," he told us. "Go help them. Make yourself useful!" We kept working for a long time. Mabel just kept smiling, like she always does. She seemed to make the best of everything, even working for Grunkle Stan for two hours. Meanwhile, Grunkle Stan stood there, watching us, rubbing his hands together. "Stan, you're brilliant! We'll draw tourists in like Mabel to a yarn store!" Mabel stopped working and smiled.

"Speaking of a yarn store…" Mabel started. Oh no. Here she goes again. "Me and Dipper were just walking through the mall, and I saw a new yarn store! Can you believe it? So I practically dragged him in because he knew I would spend hours in there and spend all of my money, which I did so I had to convince him by-" There was a flash of blue light, and then…nothing.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Future ones will be longer. Please review! Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Review!**

**There might be a long wait until the next chapter…I'm going on vacation. So sorry for the cliffhanger! Just kidding I'm not sorry! :P**


	2. Story Time!

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Of course you did, I'm awesome. Here's chapter 2! **

Chapter 2

_Thursday, June 12__th__, 1997. _

_ "Look at it! That there is the greatest idea known to man! A way to cheat tourists out of their money from the comfort of my own home. If that isn't brilliant, then nothing is! We'll pull in lots of cash! I've ordered some stuff to put in the gift shop. We'll make prices sky high! No refunds! Just thin of the money I'll make because of The Mystery Shack! Just think of it, my dear nephew!"_

_ "Um…that's sounds great…I think. It sure was hard to put together."_

_ "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So you're working here, right?"_

_ "Of course!"_

_ "Good! I need employees who work hard and don't ask a lot of questions. _

_ "I do have…one question."_

_ "Make it quick!"_

_ "How much am I going to get paid for this?"_

_ "Paid? Who said anything about paid?"_

_ "Stan! You know I need to get paid! The whole reason I'm working here is to earn money! You know…for college."_

_ "College? College never helped me! I rip of tourist for a living now! That's something college could never teach you! But I will teach you, if you work for free!"_

_ "No! I'm going to college to get a real job! I wouldn't want to be like you! I'll never be such a con man! I just…"_

_ "Well, think about the offer. I need employees to start my business. Or you can go have fun with your college and learning stuff for all I care."_

_ "I think I'm going to take a walk…"_

_ "Hey while you're out there, will you put up these signs in the forest? I need to you know…advertize."_

_I sighed. There was no arguing with my Uncle Stan. He was an…interesting man. I definitely didn't look up to him. Stealing, lying, and conning were how he made his living. And he liked it that way. He would probably be like that for the rest of his life. I sighed again and kicked rocks. I came here when I heard that Stan was starting a business, in hopes of getting money. But he wasn't going to pay me, so I would have to find some other was to get cash so I could go to college in the fall. But how was I going to get the money? It seemed impossible. I was so overcome with emotion that I was soon the verge of crying. I ran as fast as I could, into the forest, barely looking where I was going._

_ "Oof!" I ran into someone and fell to the ground. I stood up and looked over at the person. My eyes went wide. I had run into the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long, chocolate brown hair and bright eyes. She stood up and brushed herself off. Then I realized that I was staring. _

_ "I…I'm sorry…" I stuttered. "I should have watched where I was going." She smiled at me._

_ "Oh! It's okay!" she said. "I was looking for someone to give me directions anyway." I smiled back at her, not even asking her what she was looking for. Then Stan popped out from behind me. _

_ "Okay, I've been thinking about it," Stan said. "And I guess I'll pay you to work at the shack. No one's come in to apply for a job, so I guess I'll give you money for college if you work all summer."_

_ "Oh, the Mystery Shack?" the girl asked. "I'm looking for it. I wanted to apply for a job."_

_ "Well, I think I can help you with that," I said. She blushed and we walked back together. I realized that I had a big smile on my face and felt a warmness inside me. I couldn't get my eyes off her. I was in love._

**That was the story of how Dipper and Mabel's parents met! 3 The story the Blendin Blandin messed up. Continuing the normal story in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Oh and just saying that there's no pinecest and no OCs. Okay Bye!**


	3. Everything's Cooko-Bananas

**Here is Chappie number 3!**

**Stan: Chappie?**

**Me: Yes.**

Chapter 3

Wendy's POV

"Augh!" I shouted, dropping the box of decorations I was holding. "Where are they? They were standing right there, but…where'd they go?" Stan looked over at me, confused.

"Where did who go?" he asked. I walked over to check behind the counter to see if they were hiding. I looked all around the gift shop. Stan continued to stare at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "What are you looking for? Money?"

"No!" I shouted back. "Dipper and Mabel!" Soos turned away from the window his was repairing.

"Who?" he asked. "Haha! Dude, I just sounded like an owl there!" I facepalmed.

"Stan! Soos! This is serious!" I went on. "Dipper and Mabel just disappeared! This is no time for jokes!"

"I'm sorry, dude," Soos said. "But I still don't know who those two dudes are."

"Yes you do!" I told him. I couldn't believe I was actually explaining this. "Stan's great niece and nephew! They're twins and they're really good friends of mine. Dipper always wears this hat, um like those ones you are selling over there. You gave it to him. And he likes mysteries and things like that. Mabel's can be silly, buts she's super sweet. She's wears a lot of crazy sweaters, has a pet pig named Waddles, and she was telling us a story about a yarn store…when…" Both of them were just staring at me oddly.

"Are you feeling okay, dude?" Soos asked with concern.

"No! I'm not okay!" I shot back. "And you pretending not to know what I'm talking about isn't helping me find them! Maybe they're up in the attic…" I ran through the "Employees Only" door and ran up the stairs to the attic, where Dipper and Mabel were staying. I pushed open the door and gasped.

The attic was dark, and musty. It was full of boxes and old, broken exhibits. There were no bed, no mystery novels, and no sparkly sweaters. All of they're things were gone. I closed the door and stood in silence. Was I going insane? Was this just a crazy dream? I pinched myself over and over. I didn't stir. Then I thought of something. Of course! It's so obvious! I was caught in the middle of a prank. Some prank that Stan had set up to make me think that those two had disappeared and I was the only one who remembered them. I had to admit; they had done a very good job of setting it up.

I walked back into the gift shop, where Stan and Soos were just finishing up preparations for the tourists.

"Alright guys!" I told them. "You're really good at pranking. I thought I was insane for a second! Haha! You jokesters are the best!"

"Thanks, dude!" Soos said. "But…what prank?"

"Yeah," I said, getting a bit more annoyed. "I get it guys. You can knock it off now. I know this is a prank. Dipper! Mabel! You can stop hiding now." Soos pulled Stan off to the side.

"Stan, I think you should let Wendy take a break! She's gone cooko-bananas!" he said.

"Cooko-what?" Stan asked. Then he shook his head. "Nope. She's not getting any time off. We're very short on employees. Plus, she never really does work." Soos merely nodded and went back to work. I guess Stan could never tell when he took a joke too far.

About an hour later, all the tourists came into the gift shop like a flood, having completed the Mystery Tour and wanting expensive souvenirs. I worked the register, thinking about the events of that morning. Why were my friends taking this prank so far? And how did they even manage to pull it off that quickly. _Unless this isn't a prank._ I shook the thought from my head. No, that was impossible.

"Wendy! Stop zoning out! We have money to collect!" Stan walked up behind me. I was startled.

"Yeah, okay," I said softly. I noticed that the customer that came to the register was buying…Mabel's grappling hook? "Stan!" I shouted. "You can't sell this! It belongs to Mabel!"

"I don't know anyone named Mabel!" Stan insisted. "And this is a very expensive item. I can't believe that anyone would actually buy it at its unreasonably high price. I made it like that to make other things seem cheaper." This was getting outrageous. The customer decided not to buy the grappling hook, and instead bought 5 $200 dollar postcards. Stan was satisfied, as this almost added up to the same amount that the grappling hook would have sold for. I was relived. Mabel loved that thing, and I didn't want it given away just because of a prank.

"Good work, you two!" Stan told us, flipping through the stack of money he held in his hands. "Look at all the cash we drew in!"

"Is that it for the day then, Mr. Pines?" Soos asked.

"Yep," he replied. "You two are free to go."

"Wait, aren't you going to pay me?" I asked Stan.

"Of course not!" Stan said. "All of this money is for me!"

"But I thought that Mabel convinced you to pay us!" I told him.

"Oh, not this again…" Stan groaned. "Stop talking about Mabel and what's-his-name. I don't know them! Maybe you hit your head or something. Now shut your yaps and go."

"But they're your great-niece and nephew!" I cried. "How can you not remember them? They were standing right there, and they suddenly disappeared!" Then I eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure this isn't some sort of joke?" I asked.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about Wendy," Stan replied. "My nephew never married. At least, I don't think he did. He didn't unless I wasn't invited to the wedding! Get back to work! I have an angry phone call to make…" I sighed. Why wouldn't anyone believe me? They were just gone, in a flash. It was almost like they had never existed. All their stuff was gone from the attic, and Dipper's hat and Mabel's grappling hook were still among the Mystery Shack merchandise.

"Hey dude!" called Soos. "Have you like, seen my tape measure? Mr. Pines wants me to convert the attic into a secret money vault and I need to get some measurements."

"Sure Soos," I told him. It was something to keep my mind off Dipper and Mabel. I walked outside, just to see a tape measure sitting in the grass. I picked it up, brought it inside, and showed it to Soos. "Is this it?" Soos pulled out the tape a bit.

"No dude," he said. "This one's like, marked in years!"

"What?" I asked. I took it from Soos and pulled the tape out further. _Ten years…Fifteen years…Twenty Years…Thirty Years…Thirty Five Years…_It looked pretty useless to me, so I pressed the button on the top to reel the tape back in, but instead there was I bright flash of light and I started to get dizzy.

There was a loud thud, and I opened my eyes. Soos was gone, and I was still in the gift shop, but I wasn't a gift shop. It was a living room. _What's going on? _I wondered. I ran outside, and saw that the words, "Mystery Shack," were gone. So was all the stuff I had put up on the roof. I was completely weirded out. I went back inside, then stopped and gasped at the sight of a calendar. It read, "1978."

**Wendy to the rescue! I'm liking this fic already as I write it! Review or I will hunt you down and steal all of your pizza! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! :)**

***creepy mind control voice* **_**Review…review…review…**_


	4. Too Many Tape Measures

**Some of you have been asking why I write in cliffhangers so much. The answer is simple. I'm awesome and I like to make you suffer. :D P.S. For all those non-reviewers out there, your pizza was delicious. **

Chapter 4

Wendy's POV

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the calendar again. _Just calm down, Wendy, _I thought to myself. _It's just part of the dream…just part…of the dream…_I looked around nervously. I heard someone coming! I had to hide! I turned around quickly and knelt behind a chair. A person emerged into the living room. My eyes went wide. No…it couldn't be! Was that…Stan? But he didn't look the same; he looked younger. Another person came from behind him. He had brown hair, glasses, and looked very tired.

"Come on, kid! We need some measurements!" the Stan look alike said.

"I'm not a kid. I'm eighteen. And secondly, that's what I'm about to do," the other person said, pulling out a tape measure. _Okay, _I said. _I think I've come to the conclusion that this is a dream. That's the only logical explanation. This dream sure is strange…and why does it have so many tape measures? _Which reminded me. I needed to get back to Soos to get his tape measure. Or, much more importantly, go rescue Mabel and Dipper. So I just have to get out of here. But how did I even get here?

"Uncle Stan? Are you going to help me?" the eighteen-year old asked. _Uncle Stan? And this looks like the Mystery Shack…but not. And that guy looks like a younger Stan…did I time travel to the past? To 1978? But that must mean…Uncle Stan…was this Dipper and Mabel's father? _Stan laughed.

"Of course not, genius! Why would I work when I have a nephew here to work for me?" This was definitely Stan. Stan started to walk around the room.

"Yes, I think I'll make this room a gift shop…" he said. "Sky high prices!" We could sell postcards for twenty bucks! Haha!" The teenager's eyes went wide.

"Twenty bucks for a postcard? Do you really think that anyone would be such an idiot as to buy a postcard that expensive?"

"Of course!" Stan exclaimed. "You now, the IQ of an average tourist is lower than that of a cantaloupe. And everyone knows that the cantaloupe is the dumbest fruit of them all."

"Do most fruit have an IQ?" asked the teenager.

"Yes." Stan said. "Now go do measurements and whatnot. I'm going to start building attractions." The teen sighed and pulled out the tape measure. Another tape measure? This was getting kind of old. Wait! That was it! The tape measure that was marked in years! It must be some kind of time machine. Maybe I could use it to go back to the right time! If this was a dream, I might as well go along with it. I took it out of my pocket and examined the tape. _First to see if this is actually a time machine, _I thought. I pulled the tape out to _3 hours forward _and pressed the button.

One flash of blue light later, I was standing back in the shack, but the scene had changed. There were blueprints and Pitt cola cans sprawled across the floor. The teenager walked through the room and headed out the door. _It worked…I think. Well, better go back to the present. _But I was curious as to where he was going. I waited a minute, than fallowed him from a distance. I followed him into the forest. He looked on the verge of tears. He kicked rocks as he ran. Then, I saw another teenager, looking around, confused. I walked over towards her, hiding behind bushes so I wouldn't be seen. She held an ad in her hands, a want ad for employees at the Mystery Shack.

She looked a lot like Mabel! Were these Dipper and Mabel's parents? Were they about to meet? The teen boy was about to run into the girl when a strange man wearing goggles pulled the girl out of the way. What?

"Hey! Looking for a job? At that place? There's a job across town that pays a lot better…"

_Wait…Mabel told me the story of how her parents met before. It looked just like that, but it was messed up because of…that guy! _I saw the strange man standing off to the side, laughing evilly. I was even more angered when I saw what was on his belt. ANOTHER TAPE MEASURE.

**Okay I need help. I need names for Mabel and Dipper's parents. Please help! If I make them up, they will probably sound super dorky and weird. **

**Mabel: Yeah, and you have the IQ of a strawberry!**

**Dipper: Okay, Mabel that was a bit mean.**

**Me: Wait…how are you two still alive? You guys are supposed to be gone!**

**Dipper: HAHA! **

**Mabel: We're just that amazing!**

**Me: Oh and Dipper that wasn't an insult. It was a compliment Mabel gave me. Everyone knows that strawberries are the smartest fruit of all of them.**

**Dipper: Ummm…ok.**


	5. Wendy's Flashlight

**Okay, readers. I'm not sure if you all saw the season finale or not, but here's what I have to say without any spoilers whatsoever.**

**DISNEY! I'M SOOOO MAD AT YOU FOR ENDING THE SEASON FINALE WITH YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? NOW THE SHOW WILL BE ON HOLD FOR LIKE, FOREVER CUZ IT'S THE END OF THE SEASON. I HATE CLIFFHANGERS! **

**Mabel: Look who's talking.**

**Me: True. Is this what it's like for you guys when you read my stories and I don't update for a long time? But besides that, I loved that episode. It's almost impossible to stay mad at creator/writer/voice actor/god, Alex Hirsch. **

**Oh, and thanks for all of your names that you requested. I obviously couldn't use them all, but I chose two. These are also Mabel and Dipper's middle names, apparently. If an episode comes out where we do find out their names and it's something completely different, I'm going to feel so stupid. XD**

Chapter 5

Wendy's POV

"Hey you! Tool-belt! You ruined their lives!" I called out to him. The strange man turned to me with a panicked look on his face.

"MY POSITION HAS BEEN COMPROMISED!" he yelled. HE pulled out a screwdriver and screwed it into the side of his watch, turning his suit different colors.

"Yeah, that's great," I said. "Whatever. Just tell me why you prevented those two from meeting."

"What?" he panicked. "I didn't…you told you that?"

"No one," I replied in a bored tone.

"MEMORY WIPE!" the weird man yelled, flinging a baby wipe onto my face. I brushed it off with my hand.

"Okay, seriously?" I asked. "I think that failed. Miserably."

"Augh! Baby Wipe again!" the guy shouted.

"Oaky, weird, psychotic dude," I started. "Let's just start by you telling me who the heck you are and exactly what you think you're doing." The guy looked about nervously.

"Fine, I guess you've cornered me…" he said. "My name is Blendin Blandin. I'm a time-traveler from the year 207012."

"Okay, this is the weirdest dream in all of the universe…" I concluded to myself.

"I came here to separate the parents of two kids who ruined my life and got me in big trouble with The Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron. Finally, I have gotten my revenge!" he went on, with an evil look on his face.

"Yeah. That's great," I said without enthusiasm. "Wait, two kids? Was one wearing a blue and white pine tree hat and the other wearing a sweater?"

"Yeah," Blendin Blandin replied. "Why does it matter?" I gasped.

"So that's why they disappeared! You made sure that they never existed! This is all your fault! They were my friends!"

"Well, too bad for you," Blendin replied without sympathy.

"Bring Dipper and Mabel back right now, or else!" I threatened him.

"You can't make me!" I shouted. He then pulled out his tape measure and pressed the button. With a flash of blue light, he was gone. So the tape measure was his time machine? Like the one I had was? I shook my head. I had to catch that guy, but where would he be? More importantly, when. What crazy year did he say he was from again? 207012? I pulled the tape way, way out, almost to the end. I wondered what this year would look like.

"WHAT THE HECK?" I yelled, when the light died. IT was a futuristic city, being destroyed by a huge baby with a deep voice and a laser beam that came from his head. I didn't want to chase after Blendin here! I quickly traveled back to the time I was at before. But, how was I going to stop him and get back Dipper and Mabel if I couldn't find him? Then I got an idea. I walked over to Dipper and Mabel's father, who was sitting down on the ground, staring off into space. Maybe if I could get them back together, Dipper and Mabel would be back! So…I just need to find out exactly how I plan on doing that, and then I have a perfect plan.

"Hey, are you okay?" I finally asked him.

"Um…yeah…I'm okay. Um, are you from around here?" he asked. He was looking at how I was dressed.

"Um…no…not right here," I replied. This was kind of awkward. My phone beeped. "One sec." I said, turning away. He looked over my shoulder, confused.

"What's that?" he asked. Oh.

"That's...Um…just a flashlight," I answered quickly.

"It sure has a lot of buttons," he said. I smiled nervously. This task was going to be hard, but I was going to do it for Dipper and Mabel's sake.

**That is all. Did you like it? Hmmmmmm? Next chapter soon! Please review if you love Nutella!**


	6. Suspicious Laughter

**An update! Yay! You're welcome! I know you wanted it more than anything. I will update Questions, Dares, Questions and Dares for Lalagirl16, and Awesomeness when I get enough reviews. (I don't have enough yet! Please review if you haven't already!)**

**Dipper: Sooo...you're putting in the title of another story in this story to give yourself publicity?**

**Me: No! Not at all!...heh heh**

**Old Man Mcgucket: My! What suspicious laughter!**

Chapter 6

Still Wendy's POV

We stood there in awkward silence for a while. Then the younger Stan came up from behind us.

"Hey! There you are! I was going to tell you that..." he stopped when he saw me.

"Wait a second, who are you?" he asked me. "You don't look familiar. Are you from around here?"

"Um yes, I mean no! I mean exactly from right here...um no." Stan and the teenager eyed me oddly. This was...awkward. Thinking quickly, I extended my hand. " I'm Wendy Corduroy." Stan didn't move.

"Unless you're applying for a job, I'm not interested." Stan said in a bored tone.

"Sorry about my uncle..." the teenager said, glaring at Stan. "He has no manners or regards for other human beings." I smiled to myself at Stan's familiar behavior. Then I got an idea.

"Do you need someone to apply for a job?" I asked Stan. Stan's eyes went wide when he heard this.

"You're hired!" he said right away. "Can you start work now?"

"Now?" I asked.

"Of course! We're supposed to open tomorrow, and we aren't ready at all!" he explained. "But we would have had a lot less to do if SOMEONE wasn't relaxing, taking walks, and daydreaming about college." The teen rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he sighed. "Let's head back to the shack."

"You mean The Mystery Shack!" Stan added.

"Whatever," I said. The teen boy extended his hand to me.

"Anthony. Anthony Pines," he said. I shook his hand.

"Can I see you guys there in like an hour?" I asked. "I have something really important to do." Stan leaned in close to me.

"One hour..." he said. "Not a minute more."

"Sure, Stan," I answered. Anthony and Stan began to walk away, towards the shack, when Stan stopped and turned to look at me, confused.

"How'd you know my name?" he asked.

"Uh...well...didn't you say?" I stuttered. Stan thought for a minute.

Hm. I guess maybe I did. Well, when we see you in an hour, you'd better be ready to work hard. Ugh. That did NOT sound fun at all. I had never worked hard for Stan. Ever. Because when I was working in the right year, it didn't matter because Stan never fired me for some reason. I probably would have fired me by now. But I'm not complaining, of course. It was an awesome job if I could lay around and get paid (a very small amount of money which sometimes isn't even real) anyway.  
I walked through the forest in the direction of the town. My plan went something like this. Find where Dipper and Mabel's mother was working, get her and Anthony to meet, play matchmaker and ensure that they start to like each other, go back in time to present to see if it worked and Dipper and Mabel are back, and finally, wake up from this stupid dream. Now I just had to do that with absolutely no mistakes. Step one was to find the teen that Blendin had sent off to another job.

I checked Barrels and Crates Inc, Greasy's Diner, and a costume store that wasn't there in the present day. I must have checked every business in town! I hoped she hadn't gotten a job out of town or something! But there were only so many jobs a teen could find in Gravity Falls.

"Ugh! I'll never find her! I walked a bit away from the town, further into the forest. I saw a neon sign that caught my eye. Was that the...Dusk 2 Dawn? The convienence store that was haunted in the present day? I remembered that terrifying experience. Mabel went crazy over some Smile Dip and Dipper saved all of us with the lamby lamby dance. I smiled. I missed those two. And I wasn't going to give up my search. In fact, maybe their mom worked here!  
It didn't look like teens were banned yet, so I cautiously walked up towards the building. Hey this place still gave me the creeps! I opened the door and looked around. Everything looked clean and normal. No cobwebs, no expired food, and no ghosts. I continued to walk around when I stopped suddenly at the strangest thing I'd ever seen. I saw Mabel working the cash register! I looked closer. No it wasn't Mabel. She was older, didn't have braces, and looked too bored. It had to be Mabel and Dipper's mom! She was wearing a name tag that read, "Cathleen." Step one was finished! Now for the hard part...

**Now I will credit people for de names!  
Anthony: by Aoki Aoi 16  
Cathleen: by Guest (no name sorry it just said guest)  
Thanks for all the names it was super hard to pick! I'll update soon!  
Pineapples! That is all.  
-lalagirl16**


	7. Sadness :(

**Hello readers! Thanks for taking time to read this annoying author's note! You know like you really love a story that's like never updated, and you get an email that there is a new chapter and you're like, YES! Then you open the link to the chapter excitedly...and it's an authors note. Sorry guys I really didn't want to do this.**

**Sad news alert! This story is going on hiatus for a bit. Severe writer's block! This has like, never happened before! I'll think of a way to continue it eventually. I'm sorry to disappoint. :( I even disappointed myself.  
Please leave a review if you have a brilliant idea of how to continue. But if that doesn't happen, I might start the next fanfic on my list, Droning Around the Christmas Tree or as I like to call it, the non-Christmas fix with a Christmassy title and takes place at Christmas.**

**Again, I apologize. I'm going to go state at a wall at rethink EVERYTHING...and eat pineapples. A cure for writer's block that has never failed me once.  
Till next time I update something, anything! :(**

**-lalagirl16**


	8. A Convoluted Plan

** YES. THIS IS A TOTALLY REAL UPDATE! YOU AREN'T DREAMING! THIS FIC IS OFFICIALLY OFF HIATUS! WOOHOO! LET'S THROW A PARTY!**

**Pinkie Pie: Ooh! A party? Where? Where? **

**Me: …um this is a Gravity Falls fanfiction. What are you doing here?**

**Pinkie: I don't know! You wrote me in! Just ask yourself, Silly Billy!**

**Me: …but-**

**Pinkie Pie: I BROUGHT MY PARTY CANNON!**

**Me: Listen, my lovely readers want me to continue this story, so please go um…back to…wherever you came from.**

**Pinkie Pie: Can do!**

**Me: I want to take a minute to thank all of you who helped me through this writer's block with your suggestions. **

_**Alisi Thorndyke**_

_**Faller**_

_**PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP**_

_**RandomFictioneer13**_

_**RobertDaller**_

**Mabel: Dipper! Did you see the magic pony?**

**Dipper: Yes.**

**Mabel: SHE WAS SO CUTE! SHE WAS PINK! AND SHE TALKED! AND SHE BROKE THE FORTH WALL!**

**Dipper: I know, Mabel. I saw it.**

**Me: guys…**

**Mabel: I wonder if there are magic ponies in Gravity Falls?**

**Me: GUYS…**

**Dipper: Not that I've read about…**

**Mabel: I want one!**

**Me: SHUT UP AND LET ME START ALREADY!**

**Dipper and Mabel: …**

**Me: Thank you. Here we go. (Season finale reference! :D)**

Chapter 7

Wendy POV

I wasn't sure how to approach her. _With something to buy, duh! _I thought. _She's working the cash register! _I grabbed a bottle of Pitt Cola and a dollar out of my pocket. I was nervous to approach her. I walked back into the isle and paced back and forth, talking to myself.

"I need to do this for Dipper and Mabel, but how am I going to do it? I mean I can't just walk up to her and tell her about an amazing guy I barely know! I can't ask an employee if she needs a date and I can play matchmaker! That sounds crazy! Maybe I could just strike up a conversation with her...and wing it?" I couldn't think of anything better to do. I took a deep breath and walked up to the counter.

"Um…hi," I started. Cathleen looked up from her magazine and took my dollar.

"Have a nice day," she said. Then she lifted her magazine again. Then after a minute, she lowered it, seeing me still standing there. "Is there anything else you need?" she asked.

"No," I sighed. "That was it." I exited the store. Well THAT went well. I saw some teenagers over by the Gravity Falls dump, dancing to a boom box. Then, I got a brilliant idea. I walked over to the teenagers and held out all the money I had in my pockets. "Hey guys! Want to have some fun?" I said with a mischievous smirk, pointing behind me to the Dusk 2 Dawn.

Cathleen's POV

I watched in shock as the group of teenagers continued to trash the store, spilling things, yelling, and spitting on the floor. And that girl that had acted so strangely at the register seemed to be leading them. Was she trying to retaliate for some reason? All I knew is that I had to clean up the mess they were making. But the storm of chaos wasn't dying down. It could be hours before they left and I could clean!

"Cathleen!" I heard the angry voice of Mr. Duskerton. "Why aren't you handling this?"

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Duskerton raged. "ENOUGH OF THESE TEENAGERS! I NEVER WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN! I WANT THEM BANNED!"

"I agree!" Mr. Duskerton replied. "Leave now!" he shouted to the teenagers. "All of you!" Then he turned to me. "As for you," he hissed. "You're fired. Maybe we would have let you stay if you had better handled the situation." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that girl, the leader, celebrating as she led her fellow teens out the door. Did she do this on purpose to get me fired?

"But this was the best job I could find!" I pleaded to Mrs. Duskerton. "Please don't do this!"

"Please leave us now so we can clean up this mess." Mrs. Duskerton replied bitterly. I sighed and took of my nametag pin. I grabbed my magazine and trudged out the door, hands in pockets. That same girl was waiting outside the store! I was going to give her a piece of my mind!

"Hey!" I yelled at her. She turned around to look at me, a hint of fear in her eyes. "What's the big deal, huh? Why did you do that? You just got me fired!"

"Oh, that," she said calmly. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" I repeated. "Sorry isn't enough! DO you know how well that job paid? And now because of you, all teens are banned from the only convenience store in Gravity Falls! What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing," she answered simply. "I didn't mean for you to lose your job." I could tell she was lying. "Tough break. Those bosses do lose their temper easily, I guess. Hey, at least you don't have to work anymore!" What was going on in this girl's head? She obviously wanted me to loose my job, and now she wanted something else from me. But what? I didn't even know her!

"Look, I don't know what you're playing at…" I started.

"I'm Wendy," she said, cutting me off. I didn't shake her hand. She continued as if she didn't even notice. "I work over at the Mystery Shack. It's really a nice place, and we're hiring right now."

"Okay. So you got me fired from this job so you could recruit me as an employee for the Mystery Shack? That's selfish!" I yelled at her.

"Well, you see…" she started uncomfortably. "That guy that pulled you aside…and told you to come work here is a…business rival. He uh…didn't want our business to start because…he wanted to build a…um…an…animal skinning factory!"

"What?" I asked. This was just getting ridiculous. How desperate for employees was this place? They sent this girl Wendy to get people fired from their jobs to go work for them instead? What kind of convoluted selfish plan was that? The girl sighed.

"I know it doesn't make much sense," she told me. "But will you at least give it a chance?" I rolled my eyes.

"I guess. I still need a job. But I'm still watching you." Wendy smiled.

**Chapter Complete! Another Update soon! REVIEW NOW OR SUFFER DE CONSEQUENCES!**


End file.
